Say Goodnight To The Moon
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A young woman and her daughter are captured and forced to do what Ultron commands, but that changes when the young woman meets Vision. Post "Age Of Ultron" and is AU.
**This story idea came to me after watching "Captain America: Civil War." I thought the movie was okay, but they didn't give some of the superheroes a lot of screen time, like the new Spiderman, Ant-Man, and Vision. They should have given those guys a lot more screen time, I think. Anyway, Vision is one of my favorites up there with Spiderman and this idea sparked to mind.**

 **The Avengers belong to Marvel. I only own Ida and Hope. Also, this movie takes place after "Avengers: Age Of Ultron" and is AU. Contains some spoilers for "Age Of Ultron." Also, the story "Goodnight Moon" belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **Say Goodnight To The Moon**

The Avengers tower was quiet that night as a tall figure slipped inside, moving quietly as they came to the Weapons Vault. Quickly keying in the code they had been given, they found the device they needed and headed for the window where Ultron was waiting. Beside him was a six-year-old little girl who was scared. "Ah, looks like your mother found it," he said sinisterly.

Ida had just made it to the window when something rose from the floor and materialized in front of her. She gasped in shock as she faced the Vision.

"Mommy!" Her daughter cried out.

"Silence, brat!" Ultron barked as he steered the ship away.

"No!" Ida screamed as she dove to the side, quickly putting the device, a red and gold armored glove, on her hand and fired it, smashing the glass, but the shot missed its target as she heard her daughter cry out for her.

"Mommy will find you, Hope," she said softly as she stood up and her hand glowed a dark purple and Vision watched as the glass was replaced and the girl took off the glove from her hand. She then looked up at Vision and gasped. "You…You have the yellow Infinity Stone."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"Ultron told me," she said. "That was him, with my daughter."

Vision was a bit shocked. "Is that how you got past the building security?" He asked.

"Yes," she said. "Not long after you and the other Avengers defeated him, Ultron sought a body in a testing robot and he captured me to be a replacement for the other two he had lost in that battle."

Vision recalled that battle and noticed the young woman in front of him was starting to get tears in her eyes. "He…He had worked on some formula and injected me with it, giving me my matter-shifting and telekinesis powers," she said.

"And your daughter?"

"Created from a sample of my DNA and blood," she said before looking at him. "Why haven't you tried to hurt me?"

"Perhaps because you haven't attacked me," he said. "You were concerned about your daughter."

She nodded and he came up to her. "Why would Ultron have you steal some of Mr. Stark's tech?" He asked.

"Ultron's trying to rebuild himself," she said. "Hope is his leverage that I'll do what he orders of me or he'll hurt her."

Vision was closer to her now and lifted her chin up to look at him. "The battle with Ultron took place nearly seven years ago," he said.

She nodded. "I've been working for him for six years," she said. "He hoped in creating my daughter, she'd have powers like me, but so far, she doesn't and I hope it'll stay that way until Hope and I can escape him."

The phone rang and she answered it. "Ida, you were sloppy," said Ultron.

"You said the building would be clear," she said.

"But you didn't make sure," he said. "You have your orders."

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Mommy, remember to say hello to the sun! I love you!" Hope said loudly to be heard before Ultron glared at her.

That made Ida smile. "And Hope, remember to say goodnight to the moon," she said. "Mommy loves you."

Ultron let out a loud growl that scared Hope and Ida stiffened. "Do as I tell you, or she won't see the moon," he said and cut the call off.

Ida turned to Vision, knowing he heard everything. "He wants me to finish the job or he'll hurt Hope," she said.

He nodded. "I'll help you, Ida," he said. "But I'm curious. Why would your daughter tell you to say hello to the sun?"

She smiled. "It's code," she said to him. "She was asking me something and I was telling her to be patient until the time is right."

Vision was still confused, but let it go as he formed a plan to fight Ultron again, going down to the vault to find some older Iron Man armor and worked them into armor for Ida, making the new suit look more feminine for her. She tried it on and smiled at him. "I hope I don't botch this plan," she said.

"You won't," he said reassuringly. "The Avengers couldn't help the other two Ultron had brainwashed. I refuse to make that count four."

Ida smiled at him before they headed out, quickly finding Ultron, who had Hope beside him and she was trying to get free of him, but he had her firmly. "Ultron!"

He turned to find Ida wearing armor and she went up to him. "I have the rest of what you need," she said.

Ultron chuckled. "You always do as you're told, don't you, Ida?" He said sinisterly. "You've never failed me, especially when it concerns your daughter."

Ida powered up her armor. "I do why I must," she said as Vision came behind her. Ultron smirked and called up some of his robot army he had been working on.

While Vision used the Infinity Stone on his forehead, Ida used not only her new power suit, but her matter-shifting powers and telekinesis, knocking out several of Ultron's army before noticing some more power blasts hitting some of Ultron's minions and turned to find a very familiar figure in red-and-gold armor. "Iron Man," she said in surprise.

"Mr. Stark," said Vision.

"What?" He asked. "You didn't think I was going to let you two have all the fun, did you?"

"There's plenty for all of us," said Ida as she looked at her daughter.

"Mommy, remember to say hello to the sun," Hope said.

Her mother smiled. "Goodnight moon," she said.

Hope smiled and turned to Ultron, jumping up and grabbing his face. Lightning suddenly began zapping Ultron, startling him. He let go of Hope as she kept blasting him. "Mommy!" She cried out.

Ida began using her powers with Vision and Iron Man helping her. All it took was one blow and Ultron lay there in pieces of charred metal and burnt wires. "Mommy!" Hope called out and raced up to her mother, who hugged her close.

"Oh, my baby girl," Ida said, holding her six-year-old daughter, vowing she'd never let anyone hurt her little girl again.

Iron Man came up. "Vision contacted me and told me what happened," he said.

Vision then came up. "Have you given my suggestion some thought, Mr. Stark?" He asked.

Tony smiled. "Yes, they can be part of the team, but you're training them, Infinity boy, since you can't seem to stop looking at Ida," he said.

Getting the hidden joke, Ida's face turned red as she glared at Iron Man. "What does he mean, Mommy?" Hope asked, confused.

"He's just being obnoxious, sweetheart," Ida said quickly.

Vision didn't quite get the hidden joke, but stepped up to the mother and child. "I will gladly train them," he said.

Hope tugged her mother's sleeve. "Can my hero name be 'Moon', Mommy?" She asked eagerly.

Ida smiled. "Yes," she said. "And mine shall be 'Sun'."

* * *

 _One month later…_

Vision tucked a sleepy Hope into bed. "Sleep tight, little one," he said, recalling hearing Ida say that to Hope before.

Hope smiled at him. "Love you, Daddy," she said before giving him a cute kiss on the cheek. He was stunned as he watched her fall asleep and he leaned down, placing an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

He then quietly left the room and found Ida waiting with a smile on her face, having heard everything. She then walked up to Vision and kissed him on the mouth. After a bit, she went to gently break away and he caught her, giving her a kiss on the mouth. "I didn't think it would be possible for me to feel love for you, Ida," he said. "But I do."

She smiled again. "That's one of the big differences between you and Ultron. Ultron had no feelings. You do," she said.

Vision smiled and gently lifted her up as he began floating off the ground a bit. Trusting him, Ida wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her again, gently dipping her down into a dancing dip as he held her passionately and she held onto him as the moon shone gently on them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
